Just an Old Memory
by Lovely.Quiet.Storm
Summary: OneShot of how Marceline may have met Simon. Some of the info may contradict the show. I do not own Adventure Time.


Author's Note: Hey everyone. Just a OneShot of how Marceline may have first the Ice King. I know some of this will contradict the show- for example, it shows in one episode where Simon just shows up and hands her the stuffed bear. This will be different. Also, Simon has had the crown for a while. Marceline's not a vampire, so she has normal parents. (I still don't understand why she was outside as a little kid during that episode?) It's not very good, but I'm bored. Just go with it and review, please and thank you.

Screams pierced the darkness, breaking the silence of the night. A loud wailing sound filled the skies as explosions erupted across the country. Planes and rockets flew dangerously overhead, desperately trying to dump their load and fly back to safety. Little did they know that nowhere was safe anymore. Nuclear war had driven the world to madness and chaos. People ran down the streets trying to get away, get away from everything. As bombs exploded they flashed, giving the night a haunted look as the pale and tear-streaked faces of the horrified people were lit up every couple of seconds, until one flash came too close and they were gone.

Amidst the panic was a little girl, hiding in the rubble of her old home. The ground shook beneath her as she trembled. She didn't cry out, not even when her neighbor's house was struck with a smaller bomb and it was destroyed, pieces of wood flying all over the street. She kept quiet and hoped that if she stayed tucked away, she'd be safe. Her parents had told her to stay put while they went to get help, but that was hours ago. She had no idea where they were. Bodies scattered the street and she desperately wished that they weren't among them.

As another nearby explosion sent gusts of wind and debris into her face, she heard someone shouting. Hesitantly she poked her head out from the triangle of broken wall she had built around herself. A man was a few feet from her, stumbling in the darkness. He was looking at all of the bodies with a queasy yet determined face. "Is anybody alive out here?" he yelled, trying to remain upright despite the shaking of the ground beneath him (AN: This part reminds me of Titanic).

"I'm here!" she screamed, waving her arms. The man didn't look in her direction and ignored her as he continued through the carnage. "No! Don't leave me!" She didn't want to leave her little shelter because her parents had told her to stay put and it had kept her safe, but she didn't want to be alone anymore. Full of doubt, she pushed one of the wall chunks over and sprinted toward the man. He turned just in time for her to jump into his arms. "I'm alive!"

"Oh! Don't worry, I've got you," he said a bit quieter, wrapping his arms around the tiny girl. Quickly, he realized that everybody else on the street was dead. He started to turn when a giant explosion knocked him off of his feet. He curled up around the girl, keeping her safe as they fell. The two looked up and saw the remains of her house. If she had stayed any longer, she would have been killed. Scared, she gripped his neck tighter.

"Let's get out of here." He raced with the girl until they reached a forest. Hoping that the planes wouldn't target a place with fewer civilians, they followed the trail deep into the trees before veering off and traveling until they found a cave. "We're going to stay here for the night, alright?" He set the girl down and gathered some loose twigs sitting on the ground around the small cave. She walked to the back and brushed away a clean spot before sitting down. The friendly stranger had gotten enough wood and had piled it in the middle of the cave. He paused for a minute with a worried look, staring at the pile of twigs, before he dug in his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"Aha! And they said smoking wasn't good for you," he laughed, winking at the child. She giggled and hugged her knees, scooting forward as he lit the fire. Once he was sure that he would have enough firewood to last for a couple of hours he joined the girl and sat down beside her.

"So, what's your name?" he asked her, taking off his glasses to wipe the soot off on his shirt.

"Marceline. What's your name?"

"I'm Simon." He paused, not wanting to upset her, but needing to know in case they were alive. "Do you know where your parents are?"

"No. They left me at my house after it got hit the first time, hoping it wouldn't get hit again. I don't know what happened to them." Simon placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder and gave her arm a tiny squeeze.

"Well, don't worry. You can stick with me and be my traveling buddy." Her eyes lit up and she grinned before placing her head on his shoulder, yawning widely. Simon used his other hand to grab his backpack and drag it closer so he could pull out a sleeping bag. "Here, you should get some rest."

"What about you?" He helped her into the bag and then zipped it up tight, her tiny body snuggled in it while she gave him a concerned yet sleepy look.

"I'm going to keep watch, just in case. Now go to sleep." Marceline closed her eyes and rolled herself over so that she was right against his leg. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep beside him.

Simon was glad that he had saved the little girl dreaming beside him, but at the same time he was worried. He reached back into his backpack and pulled out a gleaming crown, his eyes widening in horror and awe. He had found this crown a while ago and had discovered that it gave him magical powers over snow and ice. They came at a price, though. Every time he wore it, the crown dove deeper and deeper into his mind, driving him insane. He was scared that he'd use it and end up hurting Marceline.

He didn't want to wear the crown. The power drew him to it, however. Once it had gotten into his mind, even though he removed the crown, it had stayed there. Sometimes he would catch himself holding it, reaching upwards to place it on his head without realizing what he was doing. That's why he kept it hidden at the bottom of his backpack. Even though it was so _shiny_. And it gave him those powers… such wonderful_, magnificent_ powers… with them_, _he could-

"No!" Simon threw the crown, which he had almost put on his head, back in the bag and shoved his stuff over it. He was shaking with fear, scared at how much power it had over him. Turning, he saw Marceline again and smiled, glad that he could at least do something right. Brushing away some leaves, he laid down beside her and closed his eyes, the distant booms of bombs and fighting the only distraction from the chirping of crickets lulling him to sleep.


End file.
